femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasha Harrington (Christmas Crime Story)
Sasha Harrington (Neraida Bega) was the tertiary villainess from the 2017 film Christmas Crime Story (alternately titled Christmas Eve). She was the fiancee of photographer David Carlisle, with their marriage being estranged due to Sasha being unsatisfied with their financial status--despite David having a healthy trust fund from his deceased parents. As the film's progression revealed, Sasha was engaged in an affair with Jason Houston, and the illicit couple were conspiring to kill David so they could have his money. Sasha's first chronological scene of the film has her meeting with a hitman at a diner, where Sasha began negotiating with the man regarding his arranged price for the job (38 thousand dollars). During the conversation, the hitman made no secret of his disdain for Sasha and revealed that he had been following her and learned of her work as a stripper, with Sasha later excusing her to go the bathroom. There, Sasha took out a pistol and pointing it at the mirror, rehearsing how she would demand her hitman to accept a lower payment. Afterwards, Sasha returned to the table and demanded the hitman accept 10 grand for the job, with the hitman admonishing Sasha's arrogance. After Jason arrived and gave the hitman the bag containing the payment money, the hitman stopped Sasha from taking the bag under the belief that he wouldn't agree to the job, with the man insinuating that Jason had committed robbery to obtain the money and that Sasha would leave him once she had David's money. Sasha smirked in response, implying that the hitman was right, before forcing him at gunpoint to change their deal. After that, the hitman left, with Sasha expressing a wish that they never saw each other again. Later in the film, it was revealed the hitman's deduction about Jason was true, as he had in fact robbed a liquor store to acquire his payment money, shooting and killing clerk Heather Harrington (who implications say is Sasha's estranged sister) in the process. After the hitman's departure, David arrived to meet Sasha, with the conversation quickly going sour due to Sasha mocking David's photography career and asking him when he would get a real job. In response to Sasha's greedy comments, David argued that his trust fund money was more than enough to live on and blasted his wife for not doing anything to help him at the house and for the fact that most of his money was spent on her extravagant desires. After leaving the diner with David, Sasha gave a thumbs up to Jason behind her back, prompting him to follow the couple in anticipation of their murder plot. But upon arriving at their car, David had Sasha open the trunk of his car to reveal a "present" he had for her: pictures he had taken of her kissing Jason. After failing to convince David that she still loved him, the evil Sasha pulled out her pistol, proclaiming she should've killed him a long time ago. Enraged, David responded to his fiancee's murder attempt by strangling Sasha to death, placing her body in his trunk and burying her in the forest. Gallery Sasha Harrington2.png Sasha Harrington3.png Sasha Harrington Pistol.png|A close-up on Sasha's gun as she threatens her hitman Sasha Harrington Corpse.png|Sasha's deceased body Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Pistol Category:Sibling Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Strangled